


New Year's Eve in Yonkers

by Shane_for_Wax



Series: Holtzmann the ADHD Engineer [11]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: ADHD!Holtzmann - Freeform, Background Yatesbert, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: The prompt was Holtz and Patty discussing NYE plans in New York and whether they actually would want to brave the crowds or not. So here we are.





	

“Come on, we have our own little rooftop!” 

Anything dealing with fireworks was something Holtzmann was obviously interested in, so when it wasn’t out of the ordinary to see them? Even better. New Year’s, Fourth of July… the problem was the crowds. 

“Baby, if we’re going to do anything with New Year’s we’re going out. I know you. You’d want to go on the rooftop just so you can set off your own and for all we know yours would have to be bigger and better and more radioactive.” 

“Actually, radioactive fireworks don’t really give off a good enough bang.”

Patty gave a narrowed eyes frown. Holtzmann held up both hands in a symbolic gesture of surrender and defense. 

"Okay. Okay. If we’re going out of the firehouse we’ll go to Central Park.”

“ _No_. Half the city not at Times Square will be there. Poor Balto will probably be wearing more confetti and firework ash than snow.” 

Holtzmann was already losing interest in the whole conversation, if only because she was entirely out of ideas of where to go if not the rooftop. So she put her chin on her hand, staring up at Patty with a slight smile.

“Then you decide. Wherever you want to go, I’ll go with you.”

“Before I met y’all, I used to spend New Year’s on the bank of the Hudson, up around Yonkers.”

“Sculpture Park?” Holtz suddenly asked. 

“Yeah! How did you–?”

“Pats, it’s called _Sculpture_ Park and has one of the best views on the shores of the river.”

Leave it to Holtzmann to remember those small details no one else would. Sometimes, just sometimes, the way her brain worked was a godsend. 

“I– _thank you_ , Holtzy. No one else has remembered that before.”

Holtzmann grinned before literally hopping to press a kiss to Patty’s cheek.

“Then it’s settled, we’re spending New Year’s at Sculpture Park!”

“Don’t forget, we’re doubling up on a dinner date with Erin and Abby tonight!” Patty called out as Holtzmann darted off to return to her lab with everything now settled for the weekend. 

“I won’t forget!” the engineer called over her shoulder. She could never forget being able to see first hand what Erin and Abby had had in college.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent more time figuring out the geography of New York than I did actually writing this haha. Yonkers is a tribute to a teacher I once had. 
> 
> I am always accepting Toltzmann prompts on my tumblr @jacensolodjo


End file.
